In an attempt to solve the above problem the transducers of hearing aids are isolated from the casing or shell of the hearing aid by flexible suspension means. Also the canal bringing audio signals to/from the transducers is made of a resilient material in order to counteract the transmission of vibrations from the casing to the transducer. The invention seeks to improve the canals ability to transport the sound signals to/from the transducers without transmitting vibrations through the canal walls.